Smash Party
by gamecubegirl
Summary: A new chapter finally!!!
1. Chapter 1

Smash Party  
  
In the town Hal all of Nintendo's stars come for a party called "Smash Party." Mario, Luigi, and the rest of the gang come to celebrate the release of Super Smash Bros. Melee. (Even some uninvited guests come) Oh no! Our story begins as Zelda is talking to Roy about. uh I don't know read and find out. Don't be lazy!  
  
Zelda: So. what do you want to do right now? *Giggle*  
  
Roy: Uh.*Blush* I . * Blush*  
  
Zelda: Say it Roy there's no need to hide it.  
  
Roy: .uh .stand .by. moonlight.  
  
Zelda: Oh Roy you are romantic. *Smiles*  
  
Roy: * thinks in his head* She loves me she really loves me.  
  
Zelda and Roy walk outside to the balcony, Roy takes Zelda's hand. Zelda jumps into Roy's arms and romantically kisses him. Uh oh two people are spying on them Young Link and Pikachu.  
  
Young Link: Ewwww Zelda's being kissed how gross.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (Yeah)  
  
Young Link: I've got to tell Link about Roy.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu. (You said it)  
  
Young Link: Lets go before they see us.  
  
Pikachu: Pi. (Ok)  
  
Young Link and Pikachu climbed down but someone saw them. Uh oh!  
  
Young Link: Aw dammit Peach caught us.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (Oh no)  
  
Peach: Young Link, Pikachu what have I told about spying?  
  
Young Link: Uh nothing you dirty bitch!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi! (Bitch) Peach: What did you call me?  
  
Young Link: Uh nothing.  
  
Pikachu: ka. (Nothing)  
  
Peach: Good! Now run along and go play but. if I see you two spying on Zelda and Roy you can't play for the rest of the party.  
  
Young Link: Uh ok.  
  
Pikachu: Pi. (Ok)  
  
Young Link and Pikachu ran through the party room to tell Link about Roy. But he wasn't in there so they asked Mario where Link is.  
  
Mario: Hello Young Link, Pikachu.  
  
Young Link: Hey Mario have you seen Link?  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (Link)  
  
Mario: Uh'a he is in'a the living room'a I think.  
  
Young Link: Thanks Mario.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika. (Thank you)  
  
Mario: Your'a welcome.  
  
As Young Link and Pikachu walk into the living room they wonder why no one is in here. Suddenly, Link calls them over.  
  
Link: Hi Young Link, Pikachu.  
  
Young Link: Hey Link.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (Hi)  
  
Link: So what is Zelda doing?  
  
Young Link: She being kissed by another boy.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika pi. (Yeah Link)  
  
Link: Who is this boy? Young Link: Its Roy.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (Yeah)  
  
Link: Dammit this is bad I want Roy killed NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Young Link: Uh ok.  
  
Pikachu:.Pi. (Ok)  
  
Gamecubegirl: What is going to happen now has Link gone mad is he going to kill Roy find out on the next episode of Smash Party. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Last time on Smash Party Young Link and Pikachu told Link about Zelda and Roy kissing. Woopie! Link plans to take Zelda and marry her after he kills Roy. Uh oh! If you want to know what happens next then just sit you butt down and read its not that hard! Ok I'm a little off the topic now lets start our story. Finally!  
  
Link: Hahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Young Link: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pikapikapika!!!! (hahahahahahaha)  
  
Zelda walks into the living room.  
  
Zelda: Hey whats so funny? *puzzled*  
  
Link: Nothing Zelda, I think Pikachu justed farted. *still laughing*  
  
Pikachu: Pi. (ow) *craps on the floor*  
  
Zelda: Ewwwwww sick I'm outta here!!!! *holding her nose*  
  
She runs up the stairs.  
  
Link: Good one Pikachu!  
  
Young Link: Yeah.  
  
Pikachu:...........  
  
Link: Now lets think up a plan to capture Zelda and kill Roy.  
  
Link discusses the plan to Young Link and Pikachu.*yawn*  
  
Link: Now Young Link you tell Zelda to come outside, then I grab Zelda.  
  
Young Link: ok  
  
Link: Now Pikachu you yell like someone is in trouble so Roy will come.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi. (got it)  
  
Link: Then I pull out my sword and stab him in the back. Then no more Roy and Princess Zelda is mine.  
  
Link: Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Young Link: Muhahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pipikapika!!!! (muhahahaha)  
  
8:30 pm  
  
Link, Young Link, and Pikachu all get ready for the assination of Roy.  
  
Link: Ok Young Link the coast is clear now yell for Zelda. *whispering*  
  
Young Link: Ok. *whispering*  
  
Young Link: ZELDA CAN YOU COME OUTSIDE FOR A MINUTE!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Ok be right there! *smiling*  
  
Young Link: Link what now?  
  
Link: Ok now get ready.  
  
Young Link: Ok.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (ok)  
  
Zelda walks out wondering where Young Link is but suddenly grabbed by Link.  
  
Zelda: Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkk someone help me!!!!!!! *struggles*  
  
Link: Shut up you fuckin' bitch! *hits her hard on the back*  
  
Zelda falls down knocked out.  
  
Link: Muhahahahahaha lets go! *carrying Zelda*  
  
?????: Not so fast!  
  
Link: Oh great there's the fuckin' gay hero Roy!  
  
Roy: Zelda what have done with her?  
  
Link: Hahaha stupid boy here she is.  
  
Roy: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Link: Well too bad you can't have her she's mine!  
  
Link gives Zelda to Young Link.  
  
Link: Run Young Link into the forest!  
  
Young Link:Come on Pikachu lets go! *carries Zelda*  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (ok) *runs*  
  
Young Link and Pikachu turn and run off into the forest.  
  
Link: Now hero boy lets finish off once and for all! *pulls out sword*  
  
Roy: Ok. *pulls out sword*  
  
Link and Roy get ready for the duel.  
  
Gamecubegirl: Now Link and Roy are in a duel but whos going to die. What about Zelda is she going to be saved or have to marry Link find out on the next Smash Party! 


End file.
